


Цветные блики

by svebarazelena



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Physical Disability, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svebarazelena/pseuds/svebarazelena
Summary: Прошло два года с тех пор, как Кирен и Саймон «ожили».





	Цветные блики

— О чем читаешь сегодня?

— Эллинизм. Знаешь, что самое занятное в их скульптурах?

— Что многие из них дошли до нас только в копиях римлян?

— Они были цветными. Так попугайски, по нынешним меркам, раскрашены. Никакого строгого белого. 

— Хорошо, что Микеланджело вдохновлялся ими не так буквально.

Кирен смеется и роняет книжку. Над головой проплывают облака. Саймон пытается было дотянуться, чтобы поднять, но равновесие подводит и он откидывается назад на спинку кресла. Это уже не так раздражает, как поначалу. Он почти привык. Кирен поднимает книгу и непослушными пальцами открывает вновь место закладки. Читать об искусстве — все, что ему остается. Он больше не может твердо держать карандаш или кисть, как прежде. Ему не раз говорили, что есть разные стили живописи, но он все еще не может себя заставить. Каждое прикосновение к холсту — напоминание о собственном бессилии, фантомные мышечные движения «как это должно быть». И кисть катится по полу, оставляя цветные следы.

Кирен поступил в Академию, правда, не на живопись, куда всегда хотел, а на теорию и историю искусств. Он выбрал заочное, не испытывая никакого желания постоянно соседствовать с толпами обычных, единожды живых людей, вызывая жалость или расспросы. 

Вновь ожившие немертвые, или, как их называли медики, реабилитированные ПЖЧ, так и не стали привычным явлением. Их осталось мало, многие не пережили «период возврата», вновь умирая от своих болезней и открывшихся смертельных ран. Кирен, вовремя обратившись к врачам, пережил несколько операций на руках — восстановление сосудов и связок дало ему новый шанс жить, но навсегда оставило калекой — подвижность и координация не вернулись полностью. 

После длительного препарирования медиками страшной раны на спине и изъятия пули, Саймон наконец избавился от постоянной боли, впрочем, от чувствительности тоже. Смертельных рисков больше не было, но повреждения нервной ткани оказались необратимыми. После «оживания» он больше не мог ходить.

Те немногие оставшиеся в этой, — какой уже по счету? — новой жизни, были под постоянным надзором медиков и с помощью от государства. Всех поселили в небольшом пансионе, откуда при желании можно было не выходить месяцами, — все было доступно внутри. Поначалу Кирен возненавидел это место, мысленно сравнивая с психбольницами и домами престарелых, однако вскоре смирился — объективно помощь им, особенно Саймону, была нужна. 

Среди жителей пансиона были и соратники Монро по ULA. Они больше не считали его предателем: год назад «Пророк» был пойман и арестован по обвинению в терроризме, оказавшись обычным человеком с серьезными проблемами психики.

\----------

Кирен лежит головой на коленях Саймона, тот перебирает его волосы. Такая простая ласка все еще непривычна, казалось, годы в мертвом теле оставили лишь обрывочную фантомную память и теперь все ощущения узнаются заново.

— Знаешь, — Кирен подает голос,— Эми, посмотрев на это все, назвала бы нас женатой парочкой пенсионеров и потащила бы куда-нибудь в парк проветриться.

— Не сомневаюсь. 

Саймон улыбается. Они скучают по ней.

Книга остается лежать в тени листвы. Впрочем, эллинистическая скульптура здесь мало кому интересна, поэтому хозяин найдет томик на прежнем месте.

Перед тем, как взяться за ручки кресла, Кирен наклоняется и коротко целует Саймона в губы. Тот обнимает за шею, притягивая ближе. В груди разворачивается теплый комок. Им уже давно наплевать, смотрит ли кто-то из окон.

Они часто вспоминают об Эми Дайер. Хотя боль потери глубока, она не хотела бы в память о себе одних только слез. Будучи вдали от Рортона, все чаще им кажется, что Эми просто где-то путешествует, сидит на перроне в своем цветастом платье и забывает слать им открытки.

Кстати, про «женатую пару» было правдой. Медики до сих пор, кто с удивлением, кто с пальцем у виска вспоминали ту историю. Поступив в научный центр первым, Саймон мучился не только от боли, но и от неизвестности — поначалу всех «оживающих» изолировали друг от друга, для облегчения наблюдения и контроля. Однако, вскоре встретив там Кирена, Монро не испытал облегчения, — являясь экстренным, во многом экспериментальным проектом, «оживающие» зачастую в итоге распределялись по разным центрам,— на тот момент Норфолк занимался в большей мере другими программами. Едва получив паспорта, пребывая в неопределенном статусе из-за нового процесса выздоровления, пациенты были бесправны в выборе собственного будущего. Саймон уже не раз видел, как разлучали общавшихся, но официально не являвшихся родственниками, людей, и неизвестно, ожидала ли их встреча в скором времени. Решение пришло спонтанно, неожиданно даже для себя самого, от него колотилось в горле вновь работающее сердце, и кровь вдоль позвоночника, казалось, выступала чаще. Боясь отказа едва ли не больше, чем неудачного исхода лечения, Саймон озвучил Кирену предложение, родившееся хоть и под влиянием обстоятельств, но исходящее от сердца. Позже он помнил только судорожные объятия худыми перебинтованными руками и поцелуй, горячий и сладкий, от которого уже не фантомно, а очень даже по-настоящему перехватывало дыхание. Лицо юриста, принесшего документы для подписи, было каменным. Уокеры так волновались о ходе лечения, что даже если восприняли это решение как каприз, ничем свое отношение не выказали. Монро впервые за долгие годы четко осознал, что хочет жить. И хотя поступок был более чем спонтанным, впоследствии никто о нем не жалел. 

\----------

Солнце освещает уходящую вдаль аллею, ее пересекают длинные тени деревьев и фигур прохожих. Под колесами тихо шуршит гравий. Кирен сжимает подрагивающие пальцы крепче. Пусть все не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Но они здесь, вместе. Они справятся.

14.06.17

**Author's Note:**

> Скетч-иллюстрация:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/489405c82103c6d5e2cc2fc875dfafd9/tumblr_orjbxb5khL1sbqpc2o1_1280.jpg
> 
> академия искусств указывается абстрактная.
> 
> Картинка раскрашенной скульптуры для примера: 
> 
> http://pics.livejournal.com/aldanov/pic/005kbbqe/s640x480  
> (Цветная реконструкция саркофага Александра Македонского, ), около 320 г. до н.э. marble, height of friezes 58 cm; Istanbul, Archaeological Museum)


End file.
